


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by Xobit



Series: Transformers Wolf'verse [3]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bestiality, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Cyberwolf Lockdown met Devcon the hunter... more or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

”You do have a lovely aft,” the voice was gravelly, with a hint of a deep growl. Devcon didn’t acknowledge the speaker, instead finishing cutting the plating off his downed prey. 

“I believe I told you that I would shoot you the next time I met you?” He kept his tone conversational, refraining from glancing around to spot the speaker. If he saw him it was because he wanted to be seen. Devcon was the best hunter, he wasn’t leader of the Hunter's guild for nothing… but this mech, being, was born to the job. 

“You say that every time we meet, hunter, and yet I am here once again…” He did start a little when a clawed hand came to a rest on his hip plating, shuddering a moment later when a mouth was pressed to his neck joint. “Still allowed to touch you…” 

“Only because my bow is over there, and my hands are covered in energon and life fluids,” why did his spark always sing when this mech touched him? Why did it skip a beat, why did his chassis tremble… why did he grow wet the moment those sharp fangs teased the back of his neck? 

“Liar…” Devcon made a vague noise, it could have been either protest or agreement, far too interested in the larger, warm chassis that was now flush to his own. 

Lockdown. 

The first time the other had shown up was in the dark of a moonless dark cycle, both bright orbs having cloaked themselves in shadows, appearing in the sky as pits of blackness instead of silver coins. He had come with a kill to share and had said all the things one hunter said to another. 

Second time had been during the hunt of a predator, suddenly he was there… the only thing that was caught that orn was Devcon himself. Fascinated with the other hunter, and the kisses he gave. 

Third time had brought something more than kissing, but first they had fought. Lockdown had come to him in his true form… or so the scarred hunter had claimed. He had been terrified, had raised his weapon against the massive cyberwolf, and Lockdown had responded in kind. Only when the wolf had won he didn’t kill, and Devcon had learned the thrill of being claimed. 

Still he had refused to acknowledge the claim, and this had become a ritual, threats and lies. They both knew what was really going on… 

He didn’t even put up a token fight this time, letting himself be pushed over, not caring that he was on his hands and knees over the carcass of his kill. All that mattered was the growl Lockdown made when his panel snapped back to let the Cyberwolf have his valve. 

Things had changed since last time, far more drastically than Lockdown could know. 

“I love how responsive you are, hunter.” For once he wished that Lockdown would use his name, but he didn’t ask, merely crying out as the massive spike pressed against his valve opening. His wild lover, his mate, was not one for much foreplay. He was everything Devcon had ever wanted, though the Cyberwolf part had been a surprise. 

“Yes! Frag, Lockdown… harder!” Arching back he locked an arm over the other mech’s helmet, pressing the dermas against his neck, inviting the bites he knew would come. Inviting the powerful thrusts that slowly drow his lover’s spike fully into him, knot and all. 

He pushed back forcefully, accepting the slight pain that came with his impatience, relishing in the growls and grunts that followed the Cyberwolf’s claiming of his chassis. 

The ancient crystal trees were their only witnesses, as they had been the only witnesses the other times. Devcon wouldn’t have minded if his whole guild were watching, there was nothing, nothing!, better than what Lockdown could make him feel!

“Let go!” the snarl, right into his audio receptor sent him careering into overload, almost convulsing at the force. That too was something he loved, so few of his former, very former, lovers had been able to command him. 

Not one had been able to do it like Lockdown did. 

Later they lay in the soft Crysgrass, bound together by the still swelled up knot on Lockdown’s spike. They had moved away from the carcass and at some point the Cyberwolf had cleaned his hands of energon, making an erotic show out of a necessity. 

Devcon was almost in recharge, enjoying the intimacy and the larger mech’s wandering hands. He thought nothing of it when they found rest on his abdominal plating. 

“When where you going to tell me, darlin’?” the voice was surprisingly soft and the endearment unfamiliar, but welcome. 

“Whenever I saw you next, wanted you too much though…” he hummed low, one hand going down to rest over Lockdown’s. “Do you mind?”

“Having cub with you? No… but you won’t be coming with me, will you?” That did make him tense a little, he had wondered… 

“No… I have too much to do, and where would you take me anyway?” He would eventually follow his mate into the forest, but first he would have to make sure that no one could come after them and threaten his family. 

“With my pack. I would have taken you to meet them when you gave in…” the Cyberwolf paused, maybe thinking his words over. “You have, haven’t you? You won’t deny me again?” 

“Of course not, and I _will_ come with you, but I have to do some things first… some… precautions.” He shook his head a little.

“Maybe… if you will come with me to meet my Alpha, you might have more to do than arranging for some precautions?” Oh? That did sound interesting. 

“Maybe I will…” Snuggling in a bit more he allowed his systems to drift into recharge, feeling safe and loved. He was never going to let Lockdown have all the control, but as long as he was carrying the Cyberwolf’s cub he would play it safe. 

When he was safely delivered he would make sure to give his mate the hunt of a lifetime!

Devcon had no idea how true that prediction would be…

**Author's Note:**

> Beta  
> AKzeal
> 
> A birthday gift for DeviantArt author ruinedbloodshed <3


End file.
